Walano
Walano is one of the fourteen islands that make up the main Summer Isles archipelago. Description The northernmost of the three major islands in the Summer Isles, Walano is the second largest island in terms of size and largest in population. This is primarily due to it containing three major cities: Lotus Port, Last Lament, and Tall Trees Town, the last of which is widely considered to be the heart of culture and religion in the Summer Isles. The Island of Walano has grown wealthy over the millennia through profitable trade with the mainland continents of Westeros and Essos. Although it has been raided by slavers from Slaver’s Bay and The Free Cities many times, there has never been a large scale foreign attack. Rulers The Island of Walano is ruled over by three Princes/Princesses, each ruling from one of the three major cities on the Isle. House Zoq rules over the city of Last Lament as well as the North-Western tip of the island. House Raaso rules over the city of Lotus Port as well as most of the Western half of the island. House Zhaqu rules over the city of Tall Trees Town as well as the Eastern half of the island. Now, however, the balance of power on the Island of Walano has been completely overturned, perhaps forever. With Xhala Raaso having taken over the cities of both Last Lament and Tall Trees Town and having killed or forced into hiding all members of her rival Houses, the near future of Walano is sure to be a bloody one. Locations Lotus Port The largest and most populous city in the Summer Isles, the City of Lotus Port is located on the southern banks of the Island of Walano, on the western half of the island. While large and populous, the city of Lotus Port does not hold as much cultural and religious significance as the city of Tall Trees Town, nor as much importance in trade as the city of Last Lament. Nevertheless, Lotus Port remains an important strategic settlement, and the Raaso family which rules it is known to be one of the most powerful in all of the Summer Isles. Under Xhala Raaso’s rule, Lotus Port has been declared the Capitol of all of the Summer Isles by its child Queen, and the city has been fortified heavily in preparation for attack. Last Lament While smaller and less populous than both Lotus Port and Tall Trees Town, Last Lament boasts to be the wealthiest city in all of the Summer Isles. This is almost entirely due to its location as the northernmost city in the Isles, and the fact that most foreign traders stop in Last Lament before any other Summer Islander port. Under Xhala Raaso’s rule, much of the wealth of Last Lament has been seized during the sacking of the city to fund the child Queen’s vast army. Tall Trees Town Known widely to be the cultural and religious center of the Summer Isles, Tall Trees Town has a rich and storied history. The High Priestesses of the Summer Islands reside in Tall Trees Town, where they carve the history of their people into the famous Talking Trees. Under Xhala Raaso’s rule, the High Priestesses have been imprisoned, and those who have spoken out against the child Queen have been killed. Category:Summer Isles Category:Walano Category:Essos